Battle of Korriban
by RevanEl1
Summary: Count Dooku ask the republic for help when zombies attack.
_**The Life of Ahsoka Tano the Battle of Korriban**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **Shawn Wing-Kovarik**_

 _ **Warning: may not be appropriate for children under the age of 15. Has lots and lots of bloodshed**_

 _ **This is a "What if" book. According to Star Wars The Clone Wars, Ahsoka was padawon to Jedi Master, Anakin Skywalker. Near the end of the war, the Jedi Temple was bombed. Ahsoka was arrested and kicked out of the ranks. The Jedi found who did the bombing and that person admitted to the bombing. The Jedi Council asked if she wanted to come back. She refused. That is how she'd survived order 66. In my version, which takes place about one year before order 66 and the genocide of the Jedi, the Jedi council made her into a Jedi knight and leader of the 80th regiment of non clone soldiers Because her men weren't clones, they didn't attack. Later, they world form the Lothal Resistance. That is my story in a nutshell.**_

Chapter 1: Battle of Korriban

My master and I was called to the Jedi council. I knew that this day would come, the day that I would lose my padawon braids and become a Jedi Knight. But I didn't know it was today. I put on a dress that I bought yesterday and joined the rest of my friends for breakfast. Before I could leave, I ran into my master and master Kenobi. I groaned. "Today is the day, right?"

The two elder jedis nodded. We entered the council chamber. I looked around and my heart did a flip when I saw him. Lux. He was dressed in a dark blue uniform, his rank sticking out as clear as night. I turned my attention to the eldest, Yoda. Yoda started doing the ceremony. Before I knew it I was a new rank in the jedi.

Yoda asked me to stay for a debriefing. " Captain Lux we are ready for your debriefing. "

"Long ago and the planet Korriban was home to the ancient brotherhood of darkness. It was also headquarters to the sith during the first civil war. Now it is under the rule of separatists. Before you think that that we are taking the planet, the leader of our enemy, Count Dooku has asked us for help. The people of Korriban are frightened. There's been riots. The governor has called Martial law. From these feeds, we see people get attack other people, turning them to zombies. We're sending two teams, a strike team and a rescue team. The Jedi has picked two Jedi Knights. They are Ahsoka Tano and Kit Fisto. Ashoka will lead the strike team and Kit will lead the rescue team. See both of you on the republic cruiser." With that said, Lux left. Yoda turned his head to Ashoka. "Ashoka, I grant you the title of General. I place you in charge of the 80th regiment. You are now the Jedi Knight in charge of this mission to the Korriban system. May the force be with you."

"May the force be with all of you." I replied. I left the Jedi temple and headed toward a gunship that would take me to a fleet of fifteen cruisers. The gunship landed on the the flagship, which was named Tano. This cruiser was the newest, fastest, heavily shielded and heavily armed cruiser in the republic. I found my self in the bridge with Kit. I looked at everyone then I looked straight. "Lock coordinates on Korriban." "Coordinates locked general Tano." " Prepare for the jump for hyperspace. Jump now!" With that said, all of my ships lurched into hyperspace. We will arrive in thirty minutes.

Chapter 2: A Zombie Welcome

The Republic cruisers burst out of hyperspace to a blockaded planet. The separatist military sent about five hundred ships under the command of Grievous and the Assassin, Ventruss. I ordered my men to open a channel to Grievous's flagship, the invisible hand. When the channel opened up, Grievous was surprised to see me. "Thought the council would send someone else. Where is your master, youngling?"

"Unlike you, I've been promoted. Now I have the republic beast under Captain Lux." " you can send in your strike and rescue teams." I nodded, then I ordered all pilots to get to their ships. Lux and I ran to docking bay three. We both boarded the same gunship. When I looked out the window I saw several Arc 170s get joined by vulture droids. The three fighter teams were checking in. By this time, we were pass the blockade. I locked out the week window and saw burning cities. Below us, I saw the undead. I looked up and saw a walled city. Inside the walled city was an airstrip. "All gunships, land at that port. All fighters, take out the enemy out by any means nessencery." The gunships flew in a V formation. Soon we landed. "Go,go,go" over five hundred troops has arrived on the planet. I named this city as Swenty, the headquarters for the republic. I found unused military base, completed with an airstrip. We moved the gunships to the base. I contacted the council and told them that we arrived safely. I learned that Anakin and Obi-One was defending Naboo from a droid invasion. Count Dooku was behind it. Anakin said that Naboo will not fall.

I ordered the building of a ten foot electric fences with big holes for laser rifles to fit through. One of my pilots comlinked me. "This is blue leader asking permission for a bombing at the tylken forest. The civilians have been located to separatist base number one."

"Permission granted. Take blue one and blue two. After you finish return to base. I'll send ATTE tanks after you finish. Ahsoka signing out. I knew that this mission would be difficult. We would get a zombie welcome for sure.

Chapter 3: Battle of Tylken Forest

I looked up as three ARC 170s flew over the center. As soon as they flew into the distance, I with five hundred of my men( including Lux,) boarded thirteen tanks. I comlinked my third in command to start moving refugees to safe spots.

Soon we arrived. When we exited the tanks, I saw what was left of a forest, but the good news see that I could see our enemies. I was disappointed. I was hoping that one of the Zombies was holding a flag that said 'welcome to Korriban'. Non of them were holding a flag, but all of them was running straight at us. I ordered my tanks to open fire, then my men. In seconds the ground was covered with dead zombies. As they got closer, I ignited both of my lightsabers. Either seconds, they were upon us. I watched as one of my men fell, a Zombie tearing at his throat. The zombie looked up, its mouth covered in blood. I looked at the ground where the zombie was. The ground was covered in thick red blood. I knew the soldier was dead.

I looked up, just in time to see the zombie jump straight at me. I brought my lightsaber up and beheaded it. We fought hard to reclaim the forest. More troops arrived to relieve the wounded. It took about one year to claim the forest back.

Chapter 4: The Fate of the Jedi

A year passed and my strike team was still here. Grievous and Kit Fisto left. The only thing that was left was us. The Undead was finished. I thought we could return to the temple, but I was wrong. When I arrived on the Tano, I received a messenger that the war is over, to return to the Jedi Temple. I told my men that we were heading home.

But an hour later, I got a message from Kenobi. This message was a warning to ALL Jedi. It said this: I regret that the republic has fallen. The order is no more. In this dark times, a hero will rise to be born a Jedi. A new era has started. Trust the force and it will guide you. The sith is hunting us down. Be safe and may the force be with you

I finished the recording, and then I gathered my men. " take this comlink. If I need you, I will press this button. As of now,I relieve all of you. The order has fallen. May the force be with you."

Coming next

The Life of Ahsoka Tano rebellion era

The republic officers that were killed by zombies

Lux- Captain

How many republic troops killed by zombies

500,000

How many republic troops fought in the battle

One million troops.

O


End file.
